mario and luigi: spiral of time chapter 1
by luigifan1001
Summary: Hooray! Its here. Well here you go. Enjoy this first chapter there are many more to come. Always remember to let your imagination run wild. Bye for now! I will add a cover soon!
1. Chapter 1

Mario and luigi: spiral of time

Chapter 1

Luigi stumbled out of the warp pipe some way behind mario.

"are you alright back there luigi?" mario asked him curiously.

" I'm a bit battered, but I'll be ok." luigi replied softly.

Threads dangled loosely from their overalls. A few scars were added to their bodies, among the others. They were both exzaughsted as they had been in a battle with bowser.

" i don't know how long I can keep this up luigi. I'm fed up of doing this over and over!" mario moaned.

"aww come on mario. The people love our games! We can't give up! Plus, you enjoy getting your little reward after with... Peach!" luigi chuckled.

"HEY! Thats non of your buisness!" mario yelled in embarrassment.

"what? I ment the cake! But still you enjoy that to." luigi replied.

"luigi.. I didn't mean giving up. I need a challenge! Something to push the addrenalin levels up to the max." mario told luigi.

Luigi rummaged for his keys to the house.

"well... I have to admit, it does get boring." luigi yawned.

The two of them entered the house. Mario flumped down on the couch. He began to pick the threads of cotton on his overalls. Luigi switched on the tv.

" some very strange weather signals being reported in from the met office..." the reporter began.

"augh... I'm soo tired mario." luigi sighed.

With that mario and luigi closed their eyes and drifted away to be escorted to a world where anything was possible. Of course I'm talking about their dreams.

Mario was awoken by the window smashing and slamming shut. He looked to his right side. There was an empty space beside him.

"luigi where the heck are you! LUIGI!" mario screamed in fear.

"mario, I'm over here. Look outside! There's something you might want to see." luigi advised mario.

Mario was confused... What could I possibly want to look at outside? Mario thought. But.. Despite how much he was confused mario peered out of the window. There swirling among the smoky foggy clouds, was a spiral. The windows flew open. The hindges of the window snapped. Mario dived under the table in fear. Luigi was trembling violently beside him. Mario clinged on to his beloved brother. Even mario was terrified. They both watched as the place they called a home turned into an unknown pile of rubble. The spiral began to grow stronger. They were beginning to get pulled in by the wind that whipped them backwards.

"mario... I'm so scared." luigi shuddered.

" so am I. I have a bad feeling about this." mario replied in agreement.

As they got lifted up into mid air, thoughts were being swung around in their heads. They began to cry as the spiral feasted on themselves and what remained of houses.


	2. Chapter 2

Mario and luigi: spiral of time

Chapter 2

The spiral had closed in Brooklyn and opened up in the mushroom kingdom. The spiral spat mario and luigi out. For a bare second, they were in mid air. Then luigi looked down. Mario and luigi looked at each. Other.

"damn you spiraaaaaallllllll!" mario shouted as he began to fall.

They plummeted to the ground. The mushroom people stopped and stared. To them, mario and luigi were a pair of meteors.

"well that was unpleasant!" mario muttered.

"MARIO! Help me!" luigi shouted.

Mario turned to his side noticing luigi who was hung up on a branch by the connectors on his overalls.

"ha ha! You look like a string puppet. You muppet!" mario laughed.

"shut up! You've had it if you dont help me down!" luigi yelled.

Luigi ended up falling on top of mario, who was a soft cushion to luigi.

"luigi! Get off me!" mario shouted.

"your like a pillow with that extra weight!" luigi chuckled.

"what you trying to say? That I'm fat?!" mario asked.

"and i lost five pound last week, I think thats good!" mario added.

" pfff... Yeah right!" luigi replied.

After their little jokes on each other, both of them decided to find toadsworth. As they knew he would have some information on this weird phenomenon. Both of them knew it would probably involve a brand new adventure. Something exciting, challenging and a huge band of mixed emotions!


	3. Chapter 3

mario and luigi: spiral of time

Chapter 3

The brothers soon reached toadsworths house. There, toadsworth was waiting. He knew this day would come. His ancestors had warned him previously about this spectre. He kept a promise that he would live to see the day where he told the heroes.

"ahh mario,luigi, what brings you here today?" toadsworth asked, trying to hide the fact that he knew.

"hello toadsworth! We have something to ask you." mario explained.

"something troubling you boys? I'm sure I could answer you." toadsworth replied

"there was a spiral thing in the sky! And we got pulled into it. It seems a little weird to me. So whats going on?" luigi questioned.

" you see boys. I knew this was coming. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was so uncertain at the time. This happened a long time ago. But back then there were no brave heroes. And the mushroom kingdom got swallowed whole. Sorry to say this boys. But could you save us please." toadsworth pleaded.

"and what could happen to us?" luigi asked.

" I'm affraid that this adventure is unpredictable." toadsworth replied.

Mario and luigi looked at each other. Toadsworth normally could predict what was going to happen. This spectre seemed an unsolved mystery. As heroes the two wanted to solve it. But with toadsworth not even daring to predict what was going to happen it seemed dangerous. Mario loved a new challenge, even though it wasn't familiar to him. Luigi on the other hand had his doubts but he was willing to accept a challenge

"yes we will accept the challenge!" luigi told toadsworth.

Mario looked at luigi strangely.

"what? What did I say?" luigi asked mario.

"you're being brave! Whats got into you?" mario questioned.

" well its a new adventure. So its a change for me! I might as well brush up on my act and grow a pair!" luigi explained

"I'm impressed. Good for you bro!" mario told luigi.

So thats how their journey started. Into the unknown. Only fate could determine their path ahead.


	4. mario and luigi spiral of time chapter 4

mario and luigi: spiral of time

chapter 4

mario and luigi had walked a fair way by now.

"I'm still impressed with you luigi. for saying you'll grow a pair! for a sec there, i thought i was dreaming!" mario told his brother.

"well its worth while. I mean what could possibly happen to get me all scared again?" luigi explained.

mario was actually still stunned. he admired luigis bravery for once. a russle in the bushes made mario go silent.

"what was that? theres something round here!" mario shuddered.

mario stood there waiting for another noise to vibrate his ear drums.

" are you halluciating again or what? theres nothing there!" luigi told him.

mario saw two hammer bros behind luigi. but before he could warn his bro, they attacked him. they covered marios mouth. luigi was all ready being pulled away.

"mario! help MEEEEEE!" luigi shouted as he was being dragged onto an airship.

"let go of me you stupid brutes!" mario yelled.

Mario ran free speeding up as seconds went by. Soon enough he became breathless. Struggling to run.

"dont worry luigi I'm coming! I promise ill save you!" mario shouted.

This was the first time in ages that mario and luigi had been separated. They both hated it. They had had their fall outs now and again. But it flew over them. They had worked together for all their lives. But when separated their strength weakened.

"OUCH! Not to tight!" luigi yelled as the hammer bro tied him in ropes.

Luigi was feeling kind of sick. He was missing his brother all ready. The airship stopped to a hault, throwing luigi to the other side of the deck. The goombas grabbed luigi and dragged him into a cellar in the castle.

"hey! Stop man handling me. I hate it!" luigi told them.

They threw him into a cellar. Damp, dark, all alone. Luigi sat in a corner.

"oh great! This is for not listening to my bro! Ugh I'm so stupid!" luigi said to his self.

A shadow loomed over luigi. He stared towards the metal bars of the cellar. There stood one of luigis most dark enemies... Dimentio! Sweat drippled down Luigis face as he met eyes with the dark man.

"ahhh.. Look who we have here, my friend luigi how are you buddy?" the jester man asked with a grin on his face.

" shut up! I hate you. Ill never, ever fall into your traps again!" luigi yelled.

"hmmm I see. Well unfortunately I already have one planned. So there!" dimentio hissed.


End file.
